Five Nights of Randomness
by OmegaNeoZ
Summary: Two college students, Omega and Garfield, get hired at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, where they discover the animatronics are practically alive. Can they survive the week? And who's the mysterious Janitor? (Fanfic collab between omeganeometalsonic and garfieldbookworm(Deviantart) or @neomegalpha and @garfieldbookworm(tumblr))
Garfield's a derp living in a college dorm clutching onto any summer jobs she can get. Omega goes to the same college for convenience sake. They've been friends for years.

Omega: Come on, we're going to be late!

Garfield: I'm sorry, I thought it was supposed to be at 12:30. *runs over*

Omega: *opens front door* Wow. Big place.

Garfield: Eesh, it's creepy in here.

Omega: *checks watch* It's 11:55, and no one else is here. Isn't someone supposed to show us what to do? I mean, I know it's only guard duty, but still.

Garfield: I assume we just chill and make sure no one gets in. Should be simple enough.

Omega: True. *walks in guards office* Ooh, iPad! *fiddles* It only lets you view security feed. Darn.

Garfield: *spinning in swivel chair* Weeeeeeeee!

Omega: Umm, Gar... You're going to get dizzy...

Garfield: Pff, no I do this all the time.

Omega: Alright. *watch beeps 12* Our job starts now.

Garfield: Yay! *flashing light at walls* Pew pew pew.

Omega: Quit it, you'll kill the batteries. *sees phone* Hey, there's a message. *plays*

Phone: Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? *clears throat* But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. *clears throat* Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Garfield: Um… OMG THIS IS AWESOME.

Omega: They shove us in a suit? Weird.*checks iPad, winding music box*

Garfield: that's not too bad. *puts head on* I'm Freddy, rawrr.

Omega: Nice. *digs around in desk*

Garfield: *spins around on chair with head on* This is the best job everrrrrr.

Omega: *checks cameras* The rabbit moved.

Garfield: Oohhhh where'd he go? *messing on iPad*

Omega: *hears noises in right vent, then freezes* (quietly) Mask on. *lowers mask*

Garfield: *stares at vent*

Omega: *shoves mask on Garfield's head*

Garfield: Can we say hi?

Omega: No.

Toy Bonnie: *climbs out* Oh look, new guys.

Garfield: He's adorableeee...

Omega: ...I guess...

Garfield: Can I poke him?

TB: Thanks, and please don't.

Omega: Why would you!?

Garfield: Because I like poking things *pokes fan*

Omega: Why I unplugged it. *holds fan cord*

TB: What a unique animatronic.

Omega: Agreed.

Garfield: Now what do we do?

TB: I'm feeling very ignored.

Omega: *winds box*

Garfield: Sorry, adorable rabbit man.

TB: It's fine. First night?

Garfield: Yep.

TB: Ah. Yeah, the last guy wasn't quite so friendly. Turns out he didn't like wearing his suit. He quit before we could get him in a suit.

Garfield: Aw, but it's so cool here.

Omega: *winds box* Um, everyone's moved. Everyone on the stage, anyway.

TB: Oh! You'll get to meet the whole gang! Although Mangle's kind of... Special.

Garfield: Some people say that I'm special.

Omega: Tis true. She is.

TB: You know, according to the old guys, they don't usually hire two guards at once.

Garfield: We both wanted the job and agreed to work together.

Omega: Yeah, though we have to split the paycheck.

TB: Well, I should warn you, most of the old guys don't like guards. And there are three that... Well, they can't be found during the day.

Garfield: That's ok, I'm nice to everyone.

TB: I'm more worried about them being nice to you.

Omega: *winds box* 3 a.m.

Garfield: Jeez, nights are really fast here.

TB: Everything goes faster when you're having fun.

Garfield: I'll be fineee. You guys seem really nice anyway.

TB: Well, I'm just the happy one. I've got to go though, make sure everything's fine. Bye! *crawls back through vent*

Garfield: This is easy.

Omega: The chicken's approaching through the other vent, and, *flashes flashlight down hall* the bears right there.

Garfield: I like chicken soup.

Omega: Probably shouldn't say that around the chicken.

Garfield: Okay...*looks at ipad* WHERES HER BEAK?!

Omega: No idea.

*Toy Freddy walks in and Toy Chica crawls in*

TC: Who are these two? Haven't seen them before.

TF: New guards, by the look of it. Maybe they'll provide some entertainment. If they keep in their suits.

Omega: They sound less friendly.

Garfield: And they're a little creepier...

TF: You aren't the best looking yourselves.

Garfield: I'm creepy anyway.

Omega: That's a lie.

Garfield: Rawrrrrr. *flails hands like T-Rex*

TC: They definitely are entertaining.

TF: Yes, but if the originals don't like them, they won't be here for long.

TC: I wouldn't worry too much about them. They're just cranky that they've been retired.

TF: True for most of them, but then there's the original Mangle. Foxy, wasn't it?

TC: Yeah, that's it. He doesn't like anyone though.

TF: Yeah. You two need to be careful of him. We all do.

Omega: *winds music box*

Garfield: I like foxes :D

TF: Not this fox. Maybe Mangle. Mangle's always been a bit... Broken, I 's almost 6, so we'll be heading back. Be careful. *walks out of room*

Garfield: I still like them.

TC: I'd still be careful. *leaves*

Garfield: This is easy. Wonder why that last guy quit.

Omega: I hope it wasn't much.

Garfield: *spins on swivel chair* Well, I might never quit this job. It's fun.

Omega: Yeah. -watch beeps 6-

Garfield: Aw...

Omega: We'll be back tomorrow, don't worry.

Garfield: But it's fun...

Omega: Yeah, but we need sleep.

Garfield: SLEEP IS FOR WEAK MORTALS.

Omega: Which we are.

Garfield: I A DEMON OF FIRE *spins madly in swivel chair*

Omega: No you're not. You need sleep. Not that that'll change this.

Garfield: D:

Omega: Let's go, you need sleep. *walks out of building, holding door open* Come on.

Garfield: D: *rolls out door like a five year old*

Omega: Come on. *opens car door*

Garfield: *falls into car*

Omega: *gets in, then drives off*

The next night.

Omega: *drives up*

Garfield: Is it 12 yet? Is it 12 yet?

Omega: No, we're earlier today. I didn't want to be late.

Garfield: Can we start now?

Omega: I guess. *walks in, seeing a janitor*

Garfield: HI RANDOM HUMAN.

Janitor: *looks up* Oh. The night guards. I was just finishing up.

Garfield: It's fun here.

Janitor: Yeah, I suppose so. I remember coming here when I was just a kid. Foxy always was my favorite. Either of you two come here as a kid?

Garfield: Yeah, I did! I liked Bonnie.

Omega: I never really liked them. Though Foxy was fine. Those yellow suits they used to use though...

Garfield: Yellow suits?

Janitor: They actually stopped using those about a month ago.

Garfield: Oh yeah, I forgot about those!

Omega: Yeah, they had one for Bonnie, and one for Freddy.

Garfield: What were their names again? Fredbear?

Omega: Yeah, and the other one was just called 'Springtrap'.

Janitor: Know why?

Garfield: *shrugs* Maybe because he could jump high or something.

Omega: No idea.

Janitor: It's because they could snap shut with a spring mechanism inside, killing whoever was inside. Of course, the kids were never told that.

Garfield:... Well that puts a damper on things...

Janitor: Well, it's almost 12. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. *walks out*

Omega: Yeah... *walks into office*

Garfield: Okay... Just stay away from Springtrap then.

Omega: I haven't seen that suit around. Maybe they got rid of it?

Garfield: Maybe... *spins* Woooo.

Omega: *throws mask* Hopefully the originals like us, right?

Garfield: Of course! Everyone likes me. Except that one guy, but I think he's dead now.

Omega: Not going to ask.

Garfield: *messing with phone*

Phone: *plays* Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever. Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. Might be in some of the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow.

Garfield: Okay, this isn't too much harder.

Omega: Except there's half a dozen more of them.

Garfield: More fun :D

Omega: More danger.

Garfield: *derps on ipad* We were perfectly safe last night.

Omega: Yeah, because we kept an eye on the music box. Now we have to worry about Foxy too.

Garfield: *winds box* Derp.

Omega: *sighs* Just keep your mask on.

Garfield: But it's stuffyyyyy...

Omega: It'll keep you out of a suit.

Garfield: *derps around* That weird heap of metal is gone.

Omega: Oh great.

Garfield: I wonder where it went...

Omega: *hears noises in the vent* Oh god.

Garfield: That's really annoying static.

Mangle: *crawls in on ceiling, staring *

Omega: (slowly) Where does it sound like it's coming from?

Garfield: I don't know, that?

Omega: *looks up* Oh god! *falls over*

Mangle: *gets very very close*

Garfield: Welp.

Omega: Um... Hi?

Mangle: (staticy) Hello, new band member.

Garfield: I like this one.

Omega: Oh, thank god. Are you alright?

Garfield: Yep.

Mangle: Who are you two?

Omega: We're the new guards. You?

Mangle: I do not have a name anymore.

Omega: Anymore?

Mangle: I have been called Foxy, Toy, Junk, and Mangle. I have no name now.

Omega: Well what do you prefer?

Mangle: Mangle is what I'm most known as.

Omega: Then Mangle it is.

Mangle: Are you just going to stay in here? Why don't you look around?

Omega: *looks to Garfield* Are we allowed?

Garfield: Who cares?

Omega: Alright...

Mangle: Great, I'll go find Freddy. *leaves*

Garfield: This is fun.

Omega: Yeah. Wait, which Freddy do you think he's getting?

Garfield: *shrugs* the new ones?

Omega: Hopefully. Nobody really seemed to like the idea of the old ones meeting us... *shines light down hall*

Foxy: New guards. Joy.

Garfield: *spins* Ooh, a fox :D

Omega: Oh god. Foxy. The one who doesn't really care whether you have a mask or not.

Garfield: *waves* HIIIII!

Foxy: *leaps onto desk* We don't need a guard. Or two, for that matter.

Omega: (terrified) *faints*

Garfield: Oooh, fluffy. *pets*

Foxy: *grabs hand* I'm not a pet to be rubbed.

Garfield: *rubs face* Who's a good foxy?

Foxy: *uses hook to push hand away* Stop.

Garfield: Who's a good foxyyyyyy... *rubs harder*

Foxy: *lets go of her her hand, then quickly grabs both hands* No.

Garfield: I had a foxy in my backyard once. His name was Richard but I think he's dead now. Can I call you Richard?

Foxy: No. I'm a pirate, not a garden fox.

Garfield: can I call you Jack then?

Foxy: (annoyed) No.

Garfield: I'll call you Captain Hook then.

Foxy: (slightly more annoyed) No...

Garfield: *messes with ear*

Foxy: Stop. I THOUGHT I HAD YOUR HANDS.

Mangle: *returns* Foxy, what are you doing to the new band members?

Foxy: Being abused by the conscious one.

Garfield: FLUFFY. *rubs face with own face*

Mangle: This is adorable.

Foxy: *pushes Garfield away* I don't like guards, and I never will.

Mangle: You don't like anyone.

Foxy: That's not entirely true.

Mangle: Name five people.

Foxy: There are four, and you know it.

Mangle: They don't count.

Garfield: *kicking omega*

Omega: (still unconscious)

Foxy: And why's that?

Garfield: I think you killed him.

Mangle: Because you knew them anyway. I mean other people.

Foxy: That means I have friends, but I don't make them, 'scrapheap'.

Mangle: *really staticy* WHAT WAS THAT?

Foxy: SCRAPHEAP!

Garfield: Dude, omega. Your missing arguing robots.

Mangle: *tackles from ceiling, and attempts to destroy foxy*

Omega: *starts to wake up* (tiredly) Five more minutes...

Garfield: But there's a live robot fight over here.

Foxy: *rips Mangle's arm off*

Mangle: *tears part of Foxy's suit off*

Omega: Ugh... *sees fight* We should stop them.

Garfield: How? They're very violent right now. And where's Freddy?

Omega: Um... *flashes light down hall to see TF getting closer*

TF: Mangle! What're you doing? Get off of him!

Mangle: *gets off* I'm sorry, sir.

Garfield: Hi! *waves while picking mangle's arm up off the ground*

TF: Hello. *takes arm and reattaches to Mangle* What's this all about?

Mangle: He called me scraphead!

Foxy: Scrapheap. And it said I didn't have any friends.

Mangle: *mumbles* You don't...

TF: Whether he does or not isn't your problem. And you don't need to get offended by everything he says.

Mangle: He's meaaaaaan...

Foxy: *starts walking out* At least I'm not wrecked.

Mangle: Actually, you kind of are.

Garfield: Hi freddy~

Foxy: *stops* I'm broken, but I don't need to be put back together.

Mangle: *growls*

TF: Yes, hello.

Foxy: *leaves*

Mangle: These two were wanting to look around.

Omega: Yeah, as long as that's alright...

Garfield: It sounds fun.

TF: Sure, no problem. You can probably use your cams to- *hears music meaning the Puppet's free* You forgot that. If you survive, I'll show you around tomorrow. *leaves*

Omega: If we survive? What?!

Garfield: Forgot what?

Omega: *looks at camera 11* The music box.

Garfield: We'll be fine. Just stay calm... Stay calm...

Puppet: Well, well, well, looks like more guards~

Omega: Oh god. What are you going to do to us?

Puppet: Possibly kill you. I'm not very fond of guards.

Garfield: I like this one.

Omega: YOU LIKE ALL THE DEADLY ROBOTS!

Garfield: Yeah, I'm weird.

Puppet: I've never come across two guards at once before...

Omega: We got hired together. And you said kill, not dismantle.

Puppet: I'm not like the others. I know what you guards are. And I know what you do to people.

Omega: *takes off mask* What we do?

Puppet: You two seem quite interesting, so I won't kill you. Yet. But I'm keeping an eye on you. One foot out of place, and it's the slaughter for you two.

Omega: Then I guess we're not leaving the room.

Puppet: Leave if you want, but don't mess with the children, or I'll mess with you. *leaves*

Omega: Children? *puts mask back on*

Garfield: Maybe he means the kids that come here.

Omega: Maybe...

Garfield: Or maybe he holds children captive somewhere within the pizzeria who have seen too much and he doesn't want us to free them and allow the truth about this place to escape.

Omega: -_- Not funny.

Garfield: *smiling* I'm dead serious.

Omega: No.

Garfield: welp, OFF INTO THE UNKNOWN *dashes down hallway*

Omega: Goodness. *follows*

Garfield: Oh look, a kitchen! *messes around in fridge*

Omega: Find anything?

Garfield: OMG CAKE.

Omega: Share.

Garfield: okay... *opens cake container* do you think this belongs to someone?

Omega: *sighs* Yeah, probably. Put it back.

Garfield: ... Nah.

Omega: We don't want to upset that guard hating creature.

Garfield: D:

Omega: Put it back.

Garfield: *puts away*-sad music plays-

Omega: It's alright now.

Garfield: D:

Omega: It's fine. Move on.

Garfield: cool. Knives.

Omega: Nonononono. *closes knife drawer* Next.

Garfield: *grabs meat tenderizer*

Omega: *takes and puts down* Out of the kitchen with you.

Garfield: Where next? *crawls under table*

Omega: *checks cameras* I don't know, you decide. *hands iPad*

Garfield: Oh, cool. A spare parts room!

Omega: Um... *sees Foxy and Freddy* Whoa.

Foxy: Oh joy, the guards.

Garfield: Yay! Hi, foxy! :D

Freddy: Are these the two you were talking about?

Foxy: Yes, though I'm surprised they're here.

Omega: You were talking about us?

Freddy: Yeah, you evidently have yourselves a reputation. Especially... the female one.

Garfield: *pokes bonnie* This one's broken.

Omega: Yeah, she's different.

Freddy: Why are you two here though?

Omega: We're just exploring. She brought it up. I thought it'd be okay.

Freddy: It's fine, just don't touch anything. It might break.

Foxy: That means stay off Bonnie.

Garfield: Two Freddys is cool.

Foxy: No, it's not.

Garfield: *pokes bonnie when no one's looking*

Freddy: That other Freddy is a replacement. I'm not too fond of him.

Omega: Oh. The argument earlier makes more sense now.

Garfield: *rolls on floor*

Foxy: Yeah, there's always been tension between our two generations.

Garfield: You guys should stop fighting and all be friends.

Foxy: No.

Freddy: You wouldn't be friends with your replacement.

Garfield: I'm friends with everyone.

Omega: It's true.

Freddy: It's just... We're different from them.

Foxy: Yeah. We're not cheap plastic.

Freddy: That's not the only difference...

Garfield: I wanna knowwww...

Foxy: No. If you find the last original, he can tell you.

Garfield: Who's the last original?

Foxy: Well, technically there are two, but you'll only find *points to Freddy* his golden model.

Garfield: I like gold! :D

Freddy: He's hard to talk to, though. He's a little... touchy...

Foxy: Yeah...

Garfield: I like talking to people.

Omega: So we find him and we get the story behind all this?

Freddy: I believe so, but he's hard to find.

Foxy: Yeah, even we have difficulty finding him at times.

Garfield: I like finding things.

Omega: Good for you. *pulls away from Bonnie*

Garfield: D:

Omega: You know you can't touch that.

Garfield: But I like poking things...

Omega: But you aren't allowed.

Garfield: *faceplants*

Omega: *helps up* Be careful! You'll hurt yourself.

Garfield: The floor is cold. :D

Omega: Then lay on the floor, don't fall on it.

Foxy: Is she broken?

Freddy: I assume so.

Omega: Yes, but she doesn't need repairs for it.

Freddy: If you say so, but if you change your mind, we have one heck of a mechanic.

Omega: No, it's part of how she works. She wouldn't be her if we fixed it, you know?

Foxy: Like me. Or the Scrapheap. Broken, but that's how we are. *grumbles* Although that's mostly because they refuse to fix us...

Freddy: *sighs* If you insist. You should probably head back. It's nearly opening time.

Omega: *checks iPad* True. We'll talk tomorrow then. *drags Garfield out*

Garfield: Aw, morning already? 10:55

Omega: Almost, and everyone else is headed back to their spots. 10:56

Garfield: Boo, this place is fun 10:57

Omega: Yeah, it's starting to grow on me. Maybe we could work here other weeks too.

Garfield: yay! Maybe we could start working on being a band member. I need to learn how to play an instrument.

Omega: We're only here at night. The band only plays during the day.

Garfield: But they expect us to play in the band.

Omega: I'm also not very good with instruments.

Garfield: I can teach you like two notes on the piano.

Omega: *blushes* *mumbles*

Garfield: You okay?

Omega: Yeah, I'm fine...

Garfield: You sure? *pokes face*

Omega: Yes. And stop. *grabs finger*

Garfield:*pulls back,and dislocates finger* Ow.

Omega: *shoves finger back in socket, then lets go* Be careful.

Garfield: That hurt worse. D:

Omega: You dislocated it. I needed to fix it. Just ice it when you get back to your dorm.

Garfield: You're being mean D:

Omega: No I'm not. How?

Garfield: *rolls out door and into street*

Omega: *runs out, pulling her back* The parking lot's before the road.

Garfield: D:

Omega: Hey, I just don't want you getting run over.

Garfield: *jumps onto windshield of moving car* HI HO SILVER.

Omega: *stares, trying not to laugh* You really shouldn't do that...

Garfield: AWAYYYY *arrested*

Later...

Omega: *pays fine* You owe me. And we lost an hour of sleep. Get in the car.

Garfield: *gets in car* HI HO SILVER.

Omega: *smirks* Not funny. *drives away*

The next day...

Garfield: AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- we're here.

Omega: Yeah. No more Lone Ranger for you.

Garfield: D:

Omega: *walks in to see janitor* Hello again.

Garfield: H, slightly less random person. :D

Janitor: Oh, you two again! How was last night?

Garfield: Fun! We were almost murdered by an evil puppet man.

Janitor: The Puppet?! And you survived?!

Garfield: Yup. :D

Omega: Yeah, he let us off with a warning not to mess with the children. Despite the fact that we're only here at night. Weird, right?

Janitor: Yeah, totally... Well, I've got to go. Bye. *practically runs out doors*

Omega: Um...

-Clock strikes 12-

Garfield: Yay :D *spins in swivel seat*

Omega: Think we should wind the box?

Garfield: Probably, unless we want creepy no face guy coming after us again.

Omega: *winds box* Well, I ask because I think he's usually trapped.

Garfield: Well, he only threatened to kill us. He didn't actually do it.

Omega: -_- True... He could've done a lot worse. No more winding tonight.

Garfield: Yay! Want to mess with everything?

Omega: No, we should actually try to do something. Maybe find the other original?

Garfield: True... Wonder what he looks like. Or what he is.

Omega: Maybe we can ask the 'creepy no face guy', as you put it, about him.

Garfield: We might want to be careful around him. He's not very friendly. I don't think he'll talk about it.

Omega: Still. We need somewhere to start.

Garfield: Okay! *shoves self away from desk while on swivel chair and rolls down hallway* HI HO SILVERRRRRrrrrrr...

Omega: *sighs and smile, then follows*

Foxy: What're you doing?

Garfield: Hi, fluffy! :D

Foxy: Hello, smaller one. Now, as I asked, what're you doing?

Garfield: Going to find the other original. *gasp* Are you the other original?

Foxy: No. We addressed this yesterday.

Garfield: I have a very short term memory. Unless it's about space. Did you know that if you try crying in space, it just becomes a water bubble attached to your eye?

Foxy: Well none of us will be in space unless we become a repair droid or a recon droid, and none of us can cry.

Garfield: If you don't cry, how do you get rid of sadness?

Foxy: I just let it go.

Garfield: LET IT GOOOOO LET IT GOOOOOOOO.

Foxy & Omega: *facepalm*

Garfield: *spins* Do you know where the other original is?

Foxy: No, the only one who keeps tabs on him is The Puppet. And the Shadows, but even The Puppet has trouble finding them...

Garfield: Okay, I was wrong.

Omega: The shadows?

Foxy: None of us know about them. They've been here longer than us.

Garfield: *lies in shadow* Found one.

Foxy: Not like that. Living shadows.

Garfield: Cool, what are they like?

Foxy: Ask The Puppet.

Garfield: Okay! *runs down hallway* VICTOREM OMNIUMMMMMMM!

Foxy: What?

Omega: *follows* Victory over all. 5:01

Garfield: *hides in cabinet* Hehe, I'm gonna jumpscare an animatronic~

Omega: Probably not a good idea.

Garfield: But I wanna see how chicken they really are. Unless it's Chica. Then she's already chicken.

Omega: Bad idea.

Garfield: Cmon, it'll be fun~ anyone nearby?

Omega: *checks cameras* Mangle.

Garfield: Ooh, go hide somewhere.

Omega: *hides*

Mangle: *comes in* Where did the new band members go? Maybe Bonnie's seen the-

Garfield: *jumps out* RAWRRRRRR!

Mangle: HOLY- *falls on garfield*

Omega:*pops out* Anyone broken? More than usual anyway?

Garfield: I'm fine! *thumbs up*

Mangle: WHYYYY? *gets back on ceiling*

Garfield: Because it's fuuun.

Omega: I tried to stop her.

Mangle: Please try harder next time. Where are you too off to, anyway?

Omega: Waiting for the puppet to be released. *hears music* And there we go.

Mangle: I'm not sure what you're trying but that's not a good idea.

Omega: We need info on one of the older animatronics.

Mangle: You two are crazy. He was released last night and you lived to tell the tale. You're LUCKY. And you're going to push it twice?

Garfield: I'm a lucky demon. *rolls on floor*

Omega: Ignore her. He's the only one with the info we need.

Mangle: Puppet seems to have a little trust in you, something that doesn't happen often. Especially with night guards. But never trust him. Never.

Omega: Any particular reason?

Mangle: As I said, he doesn't trust others often. But there were others who trusted him. They aren't around anymore...

Omega: That's actually not surprising.

Mangle: Just be careful. He's dismantled many night guards.

Omega: Understood.

Mangle: Well, I'll see you two later. I've got to find where all the people are *leaves*

Omega: People?

Garfield: He's nice. Or is he a she? Or is he both? A feMALE?

Omega: Good question.

Garfield: Remember, the animatronics are trying to find where all the people are. The noise.

Omega: Oh, right. *sees Puppet* Hello.

Puppet: What are you two doing outside the office? Shouldn't you be staying in there?!

Omega: You said we could explore. And we were waiting for you.

Puppet: That was meant for the one night... And why would you be searching for me?

Omega: We want to know about the original animatronics. More specifically, the one we don't see.

Puppet:... How do you know about this?

Omega: We talked to the ones we can find.

Puppet: stupid blabber-mouths...

Garfield: I was called that in 5th grade.

Omega: That's upsetting... and will you tell us or not?

Puppet: It'll take dumb luck to find him. Telling you would be pointless.

Omega: I think we've got plenty of that.

Puppet: ... Why should I tell you two? What benefit do you get?

Omega: Understanding.

Puppet: ... You two are stubborn. For that I will tell you. But if anything you hear leaves this building, someone will be paying the price.

Omega: *nods*

Puppet: If either of you two know this place well, you should know of the original establishment, correct?

Omega: Sort of, yeah.

Puppet: well, then you should know about the original hybrid animatronics. Although they have been long since retired, they keep the somewhere in this building. Not many are sure where, but they are here. Only one is still active, though. He is the other original.

Omega: What happened to the other one?

Puppet: There were some complications and it... stopped functioning properly... It's been shut down. But the other one remains active.

Omega: Alright. And are you trapped in that box at night?

Puppet: What kind of a question is that?

Omega: A serious one.

Puppet: ... Maybe

Omega: *nods* We'll stop winding the box.

Puppet: That's awfully considerate.

Garfield: We like people.

Omega: I just know I wouldn't like being trapped in a box all night long.

Puppet: Very well... You two stay out of trouble. *leaves*

Omega: Hmm... what should we do now?

Garfield: Search for adventures!

Omega: Lead the way.

Garfield: *derps into stage room*

Omega: *follows* Hello.

TB: Oh, hello again.

TB: How have your nights been? We never see you during the day...

Garfield: Great! We've seen robots attack each other, we've been threatened by a no face dude, and we're looking for the other original...

TB: Oh, him. He tends to hide around us...

Garfield: Cool. Can we see him?

TB: No, I mean he hides whenever we newer animatronics are around.

Garfield: why? Does he not like you?

TB: No, he was just around when we started to function, and he sort of... stopped functioning while we were around. He doesn't think he took the best care of us.

Garfield: What does that even mean *pokes face*

Omega: I think he means that the older one tried to take care of the toy animatronics, but couldn't because he was retired.

TB: Exactly.

Garfield: Awww...

TB: He really did do a good job, but he hides so often we never get to tell him.

Garfield: What exactly is he doing?

TB: Trying not to be seen. He never likes to be around the guards. Said they reminded him of his dad the one time we actually got close enough to hear him.

Garfield: Uh... his dad? Robots have daddys? :3

TB: That's what he said. And we sort of consider him our dad, so he could mean it like that.

Garfield: You guys are really cute.

TB: Thanks. *rubs back of head*

Garfield: I'm gonna find that original! *runs down hall*

Omega: Thanks. *runs after her*

Garfield: *completely out of sight*

Omega: *randomly runs around building trying to find her*

Garfield: *unheard*

Omega: GARFIELD!

Mangle:*drops down from above* Hey Omega.

Omega: Hey, have you seen Gar?

Mangle: I don't think I have. Why do you ask?

Omega: I lost her, and she's looking for the original. Toy Bonnie said he was like a dad to you.

Mangle: Oh yes. I haven't seen him in a while.

Omega: Can you help me look for her? She has the iPad with the cameras.

Mangle: That's not good at all. I'll check the ventilation and see if I can get the others to help.

Omega: Thanks. *runs off looking for her*

TC: Hey, new guy! Where are you headed?

Omega: *stops* To find Garfield. Have you seen her?

TC: I think I saw her headed down the main hall. But it just comes to a dead end back there.

Omega: Thanks. *runs to main office*

TC: Hey! Doesn't your shift end in five minutes?

Omega: *checks watch* Yeah, but I've got to find her!

TC: Better be quick then!

Omega: Right! *runs off*

*scream*

Omega: *runs into main office*

SB: *in corner for a second, but disappears*

Omega: What the?

Garfield: *curled up on floor*

Omega: *runs over* (extremely worried) Gar, are you okay?

Garfield: *mumbling to self* Nice bunny... niiiiice bunny...

Omega: *shakes* Gar!

Garfield: *stares at blankly* hiiiiiiiii...

Omega: Hey, what happened?

Gatfield: Did you see it? I saw it.

Omega: Yeah, what was it?

Garfield: I don't know. But it was cold and dark and just... nothing...

Omega: Did you just see it? Or what?

Garfield: *staring at nothing in particular, but twitches when alarm goes off*

Omega: *sighs* (less worried) Come on, it's time to go home. *picks up bridal style*

Garfield: *pokes face* Hehe.

Omega: *smiles* What?

Garfield: *says nothing and keeps poking*

Omega: I don't think I'll ever figure you out. *walks out to car*

Garfield: *sleeps*

Omega: *places in car, then drives home*

The next day...

Omega: *drives up* Night 4. Of who knows how many.

Garfield: *drawing Bill triangles in car window residue* INFINITE NIGHTS.

Omega: We won't live that long...

Garfield: I'm immortal.

Omega: Neither of us are.

Garfield: Maybe there's a way to live forever.

Omega: I doubt we'd find it here.

Garfield: That would be cool though.

Omega: Probably, yeah. *gets out of car, walking in*

Garfield: *follows*

Janitor: *using wet-vac*

Omega: Hey.

Garfield: Do they even have another janitor?

Janitor: *continues* Hey, how was your night you two? And no, they don't, they're cheap.

Garfield: It was fun! We searched around for an old robot, and got jumped by some freaky shadow rabbit...

Janitor: Shadow rabbit huh? And the old robots should be in the spare parts room.

Garfield: No, they called it the other original.

Janitor: Maybe a golden suit? Who knows? *finishes* Well, I've got to go. I'll see you two tomorrow. *walks out*

Garfield: Golden suit?

Omega: We talked about them with him either the first or second night. The ones before Freddy and the rest.

Garfield : Yay! Let's go find those!

Omega: They disappeared a long time ago...

Garfield: How do you know?

Omega: Because the shows stopped showing them back in 1984. At least three years.

Garfield: Well, they might still be around here. In a facility or something.

Omega: Maybe. But where would it be?

Garfield: I don't know, maybe we should ask the animatronics.

Omega: True. *clock strikes 12* Who first?

Garfield: Idk, whoever seems friendly enough *about to run off*

Omega: *grabs neck of shirt* Remember what happened last time you did that?

Garfield: PFF, I was fine. Besides, that shadow bunny didn't hurt me, really.

Omega: No running off.

Garfield: Fineee.

Omega: Thank you. *lets go of shirt*

Garfield: *rubs neck* Ow...

Omega: *sighs* Sorry. Just be careful, alright?

Garfield: It's fine. Hey, did you see where the shadow bunny touched me? *shows dark patch on lower arm*

Omega: IT TOUCHED YOU? *looks at arm* We're getting you to a hospital.

Garfield: It's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore. It's not like it slapped me.

Omega: Your arm changed color. Hospital.

Garfield: It's fine, it was a lot worse last night... or maybe it was better last night... *pokes spot*

Omega: Am I going to have to carry you out?

Garfield: No, we don't have a replacement, we have to stay.

Omega: Your health is more important.

Mangle: *on ceiling* Where're your suits?

Omega: Her endoskeleton is damaged.

Mangle: I'll go get the mechanic manual.

Omega: It's not a physical damage, it's just turned the wrong color.

Mangle: I'll go get some paint then.

Omega: It changed color. Without paint. If it can spread, paint won't help. And if it causes weird things to happen, I'm worried she can't be fixed.

Mangle: Well, that's not too bad of a problem.

Omega: What do you mean?

Mangle: *just stares and blinks*

Omega: Mangle?

Mangle: Can' . Fixed.

Omega: Oh... I'm sorry. I meant, she might not function anymore. At all.

Mangle: If that's the case, just reprogram another one.

Omega: It wouldn't be the same. There can't be another like her.

Mangle: Well, I'm not sure what to do then.

Omega: Exactly. I'm trying to get her somewhere to get checked, see if it's altering anything, but she's stubborn.

Garfield: But it's fine...

Omega: How do you know?

Mangle: Discoloration shouldn't be too much of a problem. Unless she's rotting.

Omega: That'd be serious problem.

Garfield: I'm not ROTTING.

Omega: And you know that how? Who knows what that shadow bunny can do?

Mangle: Shadow bunny?

Omega: Yeah, this shadow bunny thing showed up last night just before we left, touched her, and disappeared.

Mangle: I've only heard about such things.

Omega: What've you heard?

Mangle: Just things the older models have said.

Omega: Such as?

Mangle: I'd ask them. It's not my place.

Omega: Who knows? All the older ones?

Mangle: I'd assume so. Definitely Freddy.

Omega: Thanks. Come on Gar. *walks to spare parts room*

Garfield: Mehhhhhh.

Omega: (more serious tone) Come on.

Garfield: *comes reluctantly*

Omega: *walks in spare parts room* Freddy!

Freddy: What in the name of cawthon is going on?

Omega: What do you know about a shadow bunny animatronic?

Freddy: Shadow Bonnie? Why do you ask?

Omega: *shows Freddy Garfield's arm* He touched her.

Freddy: Well, that's not good. I don't know much about Shadow Bonnie myself.

Omega: That's more than us.

Freddy: Shadow Bonnie is some sort of... Apparition. Almost like a spirit. We believe it's trying to reach out to someone. Like it's trying to be found. But we don't know where it's source is.

Omega: Anything else?

Freddy: We have an idea of where it's source may be. But we cannot follow it.

Omega: Where, and why not?

Freddy: It's an area out of our digital mapping. We're not supposed to go there. But there is some sort of back room. It's possible that's where it's from.

Omega: Alright. Do you have any idea where the room is?

Freddy: It's past the east hall, it's an area only for authorized personnel. As for... *points at arm* that... I'm not sure what it is. I know guards have encountered the shadow Bonnie, but they normally don't hang around long enough to touch him.

Omega: Thanks. We'll figure this out. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Gar. *walks to back room*

Garfield: Bye byeee...

Foxy: *By back room entrance* You two aren't very bright.

Garfield: I have a very dark personality.

Omega: (cautiously) What do you mean?

Foxy: You humans have been walking around, without your disguises, and you think no one figured it out.

Garfield: Then how come you haven't attacked us yet?

Bonnie: *walks up* (garbled) Because you cared.

Foxy: Yeah.

Garfield: Yay *pets both*

Bonnie:*makes staticy purring noise*

Foxy: *backs away* Still no.

Omega: So what're you going to do?

Foxy: We won't stand in your way. But find out who Shadow Bonnie is, and come back alive. You've still got at least another night.

Omega: *smiles* Thanks, and will do.

Garfield and Omega: *head into back room*

Bonnie: *waves*

Garfield: Ooh, a stay out sign.

Omega: *tears down* Where?

Garfield: Yay! Unauthorization!

Omega: *goes through door to back room to find a large room*

Garfield: This place is creepy.

Omega: Yeah, no kidding.

Garfield: I can't see a thi- *trips*

Omega: *helps up* Are you okay?

Garfield: Yeah, what was that even?

Omega: It's the Springtrap suit... Whoa...

Garfield: I remember this *pets*

Omega: *pokes*

Garfield: I don't think it works *takes head off*

-The suits mask rolls off, landing in its lap-

Garfield : Ew.

Omega: It's empty.

Garfield: *puts head on* look at meeee I'm bonneh teh bunneh.

Omega: *takes mask off her* Careful. There's metal parts in the suit folded against the edge. There are probably some in the mask too.

Garfield: Ooh, it's a springy suit.

Omega: Yeah... *puts head down* Think this is the source?

Garfield: *sticks head in suit part* Hello? Shadow Bonnie?

Omega: *pulls her head out* Careful...

Garfield: I wonder why they stopped using these...

Omega: Did you forget what the janitor said?

Garfield: Yep.

Omega: *sighs* The suits could suddenly undo with people inside them. That means death.

Garfield: Ew.

Garfield: You think there's a dead guy in here?

Omega: they'd probably get rid of the body. *sees another suit* It's the Fredbear suit.

Garfield: Heyyyy! *pokes GF suit* This one's turned off too.

Omega: That's good.

Garfield: I wonder if you can turn them on.

Omega: *pokes head*

-The head rolls off, and a spirit comes out-

GF: What are you doing here?!

Omega: Whoa.

GF: Why are you here?!

Omega: Uh, we're looking for Shadow Bonnie. And yesterday we were looking for you.

GF: Who needs to know? Get out.

Omega: Hey! She got hurt looking for you!

GF: You think SHE'S been hurt? You don't even know pain.

Omega: *shows Garfield's arm* Help us.

GF: ... What do you want?

Omega: To heal her.

GF: What's wrong with her?

Omega: Shadow Bonnie touched her, and now she's got that spot. I have no idea what to do.

GF: ... If shadow bonnie trusted her, then I will. For now.

Omega: Trusted? What do you mean 'trusted'?

GF: When he saw her, I guess he must have trusted her. He left that to let me know. It'll fade eventually.

Omega: So it's not dangerous?

GF: God, no. What were you expecting?

Omega: *hugs Garfield* No idea.

Garfield: Yayyyy.

Omega: So... Since we found you, the reason we were looking for you was to ask about... I forgot.

GF: ... Better remember fast then. Otherwise, leave.

Omega: Umm... Oh yeah! What's the big difference between the original animatronics and the toy animatronics? Besides that the toys are plastic.

GF: The difference? You sure you want to know?

Omega: How bad could it be?

GF: Absolutely terrifying.

Omega: I guess. You good with it Gar?

Garfield: I mess with fish carcasses.

Omega: I guess we're good then.

GF: alright then. You two work here. Have you heard of the missing children incident?

Omega: Yeah, it was sort of recent, wasn't it?

GF: Yes, those children were all murdered here, in this restaurant. But they never found the bodies.

Omega: Well, I figured the first part, and knew the second part.

GF: I know where the bodies are. It's horrible.

Omega: Is that the difference?

GF: You surely have met the puppet. He found the bodies of the children and gave them new life. Within the suits.

Omega: Nopenopenopenopenope. I'm friends with dead kids. *flops on ground* I'm done moving for a while.

Garfield: *stares* They had to smell horrible for a reason, Omega.

Omega: Well I can't smell, remember?

Garfield: Oh yeah.

GF: Want me to stop?

Omega: What else could there possibly be?

GF: There's a lot more to it. The puppet is haunted as well. And so am I.

Omega: Anything else to kill me with?

Garfield: you afraid of ghosts?

Omega: I didn't freak out when YOU floated out of the suit.

GF: well, I wasn't murdered like the others. I died in a much different way. Much different.

Omega: How?

GF: Let's just say that a fear of Fazbear's pizza and a cruel brother do not mix well. I'm sure you heard of the previous shutdown.

Omega: Oh jeez.

GF: Regardless, I know who the murderer is. I believe he still works here in fact.

Omega: I'm sure a lot of people work here during the day.

GF: Yeah, the day shift. Ever wonder why the children are after the guards? Ever wonder why it's the workers we despise?

Omega: We're the only guards, and we've never met previous guards, not that I know of. Do you know any old guards Gar?

Garfield: Nope.

GF: Oh, he was a guard, all right. Last I heard, he left that position. But he's still here.

Omega: We've only met one other worker, and he's a janitor.

GF: That's coincidental. I believe that my father started working as the janitor.

Omega: Oh. Does he know what happened to you?

GF: Of course he knows what happened to me. And to all those children.

Omega: How?

GF: I guess I didn't clarify that statement enough. My father is the murderer.

Omega: Not all of us think coincidence isn't just a thing you know. *sighs*

GF: He did horrible things to those children. I couldn't fight against it though. I was afraid. Because if he did it to them, he could do it to me. But I died before the other four were killed. I only saw the death of the first child.

Omega: The puppet?

GF: Exactly.

Omega: Sheesh.

GF: Now you know. Is there anything else you need to know?

Omega: Who exactly is shadow Bonnie?

GF: I'm not sure myself what shadow Bonnie is. I've seen a shadow-like freddy as well. A lot of these animatronics seem humanlike, despite not being haunted. It's possible that those are almost the animatronics 'spirits' if you will. Since they were shut down, they roam around that way.

Omega: Interesting.

GF: Is there anything else?

Omega: I don't know, you Gar?

Garfield: Do you ever move?

GF: Not in a way you'd expect.

Omega: What's that supposed to mean?

GF: The animatronic itself doesn't move, but I can teleport.

Omega: Ah.

GF: If that is all, you better be going.

Omega: *sits up* Why?

GF: It's nearly five o'clock, and I doubt you'll want to stay here till six.

Omega: Why not?

GF: Aren't you supposed to be guarding?

Omega: Yeah, but we don't really have to. The animatronics can stop any intruders.

GF: Yeah, but I doubt that would turn out well.

Omega: True. *gets up* Come on Gar. See you around Fredbear.

GF:*waves*

Omega: *walks out to east hall*

Foxy: What'd you find out?

Garfield: You guys are weird.

Bonnie: (garbled) So are you. What's wrong with that?

Omega: Your origins, who the murderer is, and what the shadows might be. Also she'll be fine.

Garfield: Yep. *pokes*

Foxy & Bonnie: The murderer?

Bonnie: *pokes Gar*

Garfield: Yeah. *pokes violently*

Bonnie: *pokes not as violently, trying not to hurt her*

Foxy & Omega: *stares*

Garfield: *pets*

Bonnie: *purrs*

Foxy: *steps away*

Garfield: Fluffyyyyyyyy.

Bonnie: (garbled) Waaaaarm...

Garfield: Now what?

Omega: No idea.

BB: *wanders in and flashes light in eyes*

Omega: *punts*

Garfield: We have 30 minutes left.

Shadow Freddy: *appears*

Omega: Um...

Garfield: Why?

Garfield: Hi. :D

SF: *stares*

Garfield: *reaches out to poke*

Foxy & Bonnie: *slowly leave room, then sprint away*

Omega: *grabs arm* No.

Garfield: Why's it there, though?

Omega: No idea.

SF: *disappears*

Garfield: ... What was that even?

Omega: Shadow Fredbear?

Garfield: But why was it there?

Omega: No idea.

Garfield: Where did it gooo...

Omega: Wherever Shadow Springtrap went.

Garfield: Where though?

Omega: I don't know.

Garfield: D:

Omega: *smiles* Cheer up. You'll be fine.

BB: *comes back, only to be punted again*

Garfield: What time is it?

Omega: It's- *clock strikes 6* six.

Garfield: PFF *pokes BB* Why are we mean to this one?

Omega: Because the first thing it did was blind us.

Garfield: Little crap child. *smacks*

Omega: *kicks away* Let's go.

Garfield: Okey! *follows*

Omega: *gets in car* Hey, um...

Garfield: Yeah?

Omega: Nevermind. *starts driving*

Garfield: :3

The next day...

Garfield: *listening to Discord on highest volume* DISCOOOOOOOOOORDDDD!

Omega: (wearing earplugs) *gets out*

Garfield: *follows* I slept for like 30 minutes last night!

Omega: *walks in* No janitor. *takes out earplugs* Odd.

Garfield: *gasp* He's PSYCHIC.

Omega: Not likely. If he's a janitor he can probably check old videos. He probably saw us going in the back room.

Garfield: Do you think he ran off to Mexico or something?

Omega: What in the world would make you think Mexico?

Garfield: Don't all criminals go to Mexico?

Omega: I'm pretty sure that counts as racist…

Garfield: That's not racist. Is it racist to say all the puritans came to america?

Omega: No, but it would definitely be incorrect.

Garfield: *runs into office* WHEEEEEEE!

Omega: *follows* Do you think we should try to find him, especially considering he's a MURDERER, or should we take care of our job here, with the murdered children in giant animal suits?

Garfield: Maybe they're both here.

Omega: Maybe. *walks out* Hey, Puppet! You out yet?!

Puppet: (from other side of the building) DON'T YELL!

Omega: WELL THERE MIGHT BE A MURDERER, SO GETTING YOU TO HEAR IS THE IMPORTANT THING!

*various animatronic screeches heard throughout the building*

Omega: That's not a good sound…

Mangle: *crawls into vent* MURDERER?!

Foxy: *jumps in over desk* I'm with the scrapheap, did you say murderer?

Garfield: Yay, everyone's joining us.

Bonnie: *walks in, and stares*

Puppet: *stares down hall* Congratulations, idiots. You woke all the babies.

Chica: *makes strange squawking noises in the kitchen*

Garfield: Omegy, what do we do?

Omega: (slightly flustered) Um… Do we have anything that can do some damage to a person? If so, we might not even have to use it.

Garfield: *picks up desk fan*

TC: CRIMINALS DETECTED

TB & TF: CRIMINALS DETECTED *run around looking for Toy Chica*

Garfield: Oh yeah, forgot I stole that box of pop tarts .

Omega: I think they're talking about the Janitor…

Garfield: But don't they think all guards are him?

Omega: Well, Puppet seems to know otherwise. Maybe that's enough?

Garfield: Yeah, maybe they just want a hug or something.

Omega: I doubt if they're shouting 'criminal detected' and looking for each other that they just want a hug.

Freddy: *comes in* Everyone shut up.

Foxy: Freddy, you heard, right?

Freddy: I know, but if everyone just runs around we won't get anywhere.

-Everyone is quiet but Mangle keeps screaming-

Omega: *clip ties Mangle's jaw shut* There.

Mangle: *staticy garbled screech*

Omega: Mangle, so help me, I'll get a magnet.

Mangle: *stops*

Omega: Thank you. Now Freddy, what're we going to do?

Freddy: We're going to find that son of a biscuit. Where's Balloon Boy? He should search the perimeter.

Balloon Boy: *comes out of vent right behind Omega* Hello.

Omega: OH GOD *jumps onto desk*

Garfield: *pulls BB's nose off* There.

BB: Hello.

Omega: WHAT DID THAT DO?

Garfield: *violently spins BB's propeller until he shoots up and smashes on the ceiling*

BB: (muffled) Hello.

Omega: I like it. But he's kind of important at this point…

Freddy: *pulls down the disgrace* Do your job.

BB: *steals batteries*

Freddy: Not that one, you piece of plastic.

-Toys all scream-

BB: *goes out through vent to check perimeter, keeping the batteries*

Freddy: *glances at Foxy* Don't get any ideas.

Foxy: I like these night guards, actually. But you'll never hear me say it again.

Garfield: *plays phone recording of Foxy*

Foxy: Curse you.

Garfield: Omega, can me and the fluff go look for the child murderer? Please?

Omega: Honestly, I don't want you going out there at all. I'd prefer if the animatronics, who can't die, do it.

Garfield: I'M AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN. *grabs Doxy and runs*

Foxy: What the- ?

Freddy: Why are you partnered with such a strange problematic one?

Omega: A few reasons, actually.

Mangle: *muffled* OOOOOOOOOOOH!

Omega: *pulls out magnet*

Mangle: *retreats into vent*

Omega: Puppet, can you follow them? I trust that you won't be seen.

Puppet: Okay then. *walks off*

TC: So, Omegawhatever, tell me these 'reasons'.

Omega: It was convenient for us to work together, I've been friends with her for years, and she's fun to be around in general. Reasons. Also, it's just Omega.

-Toys all snickering-

Freddy: You're a bunch of imbeciles

Omega: Thank you.

Freddy: I wasn't excluding you.

Omega: Rude…

Puppet: *returns* We have a problem.

Omega: (concerned) What?

Puppet: I can't find her anywhere. I found Foxy.

Omega: Did he say how they got separated?

Puppet: He said she was dragged into a wall.

Omega: The safe room… Puppet, do you know about that room?

Puppet: That's where we were all taken.

Omega: Can you go in?

Puppet: We can't enter a place when we don't know where it is

Omega: Fine. *walks off*

Bonnie: *waves*

Omega: *finds Foxy spazzing, sighs and goes into the safe room*

Foxy: *spazzes harder*

Garfield: Hello? Someone there?

Janitor: Hush you.

Omega: *walks in* Rude.

Garfield: Double rude.

Janitor: Both of you hush. I'm the one in charge here, so nothing I say or do is rude.

Garfield: Who put you in charge? I call for an impeachment!

Janitor: *pulls out pizza cutter* No impeachment.

Omega: What do you want?

Garfield: Yay, pizza.

Janitor: Not for pizza. And what I want, well, how about flowing blood? *smirks*

Garfield: For the pizza?

Janitor: *facepalms* NO, I WANT TO KILL YOU BOTH!

Garfield: Nope. *hides in Springtrap*

Omega: Gar, that's not a good idea, remember?

Garfield: Better than the alternative.

Omega: Not really. They both end up really bad.

Garfield: *gets out* hmmm, *slams mask on janitors head*

Jamitor: *pulls off, then rubs nose* Not quite, girl. I know these suits.

Garfield: THAT'S DEMON TO YOU! *pulls hair*

Janitor: *shoves her off* Stay there, or you get to watch him die first.

Omega: Stay a-

Foxy: (from hall) WE'RE CALLING THE POLICE! IF YOU FIND HIM, JUST LET US KNOW! *dials phone* YES, HELLO? THIS BE FOXY. WHAT? NO, I'M NOT KIDDING! SERIOUSLY! THERE'S A MURDERER HERE. JUST HURRY!

Omega: … I don't know why he had to shout all of that… Anyway, stay away from her!

Garfield: Don't worry, Omegy, I'm fine.

Omega: *slightly worried, but also flustered* Alright…

Janitor: Oh, so it's like that between you two, is it?

Garfield: Like what? *absolutely clueless*

Janitor:... You're not very bright, are you?

Garfield: Yes, I Am! I have a flashlight! *flashes janitor*

Janitor: *throws Springtrap head at flashlight, breaking it* Not anymore.

Garfield: Well, you can't hurt us.

Janitor: And why's that? I've got you in the corner, and that's all I need to keep him here.

Garfield: Because I have your pizza thingy. *spins pizza cutter*

Janitor: *pulls out a knife* Not enough.

Garfield: What if I stab you with the pizza thingy?

Janitor: Not much would happen.

Garfield: In the neck?

Janitor: It's only sharp enough to go so far. Besides, if you miss, you can't stop me.

Garfield: What if I kick your shins? I can kick HARD

Janitor: Then I'll still have a knife, and you won't have long to live.

Garfield: What if I kick you in the head?

Janitor: I'd react faster.

Garfield: Omegy, I'm running out of comebacks...

Omega: *smacks Janitor's head with a chair* It actually took a while to find that.

Janitor: (unconscious) *flops to ground*

Garfield: Yay! *kicks in shin*

Janitor: *doesn't react because he's unconscious*

Omega: Was that really necessary?

Garfield: Yesssss... *drags janitor out of room*

Janitor: *slowly wakes up* Ugh…

Garfield: NOPE *kicks in head*

Janitor: OW! Rude.

Garfield: FOXYYYYYYY *runs*

Janitor: *still being dragged* OH GOD WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Garfield: This is kind of like flying a kite. *attempts to get janitor airborne*

Foxy: *chases* VINCEEEEEEENT!

Janitor: OHGODNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chica: *joins the chase*

TB & TC: INTRUDER DETECTED *start chasing as well*

Bonnie: (angry buzzing noises) *chases*

BB: Hello. *chases crowd with batteries*

Garfield: Yay, we're playing tag.

SF: *appears next to Omega* You have a very unique taste, you know that?

Omega: You too? Seriously?

SB: *appears next to Omega* He's got a point you know

Omega:... We're not officially together yet…

Mangle: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Omega: *throws magnet, which gets stuck in Mangle's eye socket*

Mangle: *magnetic heap of metal*

Omega: I HAVE MORE MAGNETS YOU KNOW.

Mangle: This isn't really the focus at the moment.

Omega: No, but I think the crowd of animatronics has it covered.

Mangle: But your girlfriend's in the mix.

Omega: Yeah, I should probably do something about that. PUPPET!

Mangle: YOU ADMITTED

Puppet: Yes?

Omega: *speaks while throwing magnets at Mangle* Could you get her to let go of the Janitor slash Murder slash guy who's apparently named Vincent? I'm sure the animatronics can take care of him.

Puppet: I'll do my best *exits*

Omega: *picks up iPad and turns the animatronics reset time off* Now they can chase him indefinitely.

Mangle: *tries to talk, but malfunctioning from magnets*

Omega: *pulls off heap of magnets* What?

Mangle: You know the building will open in about thirty minutes, right?

Omega: Yeah, then someone with a working phone can call the police. The only one here can't actually make calls, surprise surprise. I expect to get fired.

Garfield: *yelling down the hall * HAVE AT THEE!

Omega: What in the world?

*circular saw noises*

Omega: She'd better have let him go…

Mangle: Maybe the saw will get him off.

Omega: Question. WHERE DID THE SAW COME FROM?

Mangle: Spare parts room?

Omega: *facepalms* Why in the world would anyone of you need a circular saw for your spare parts?

Mangle: I don't know. Why do you have saws in the kitchen?

Omega: Saws in the kitchen?

Mangle: People use them to cut turkeys.

Omega: Oh. That's because people are lazy and don't like using real knives.

*various sawing noises and metal clanging*

Garfield: FLUFFY!

Omega: GAR, PET THE FLUFFY AFTER THEY'RE DONE WITH THE HOMICIDAL JANITOR NAMED VINCENT! PUPPET, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

GARFIELD: DON'T HURT THE FLUFFY- NOOOOO!

Omega: THE FLUFFY WILL BE FINE, COME ON!

Mangle: I think something is wrong.

Omega: *hesitates for half a second, then runs over to where Garfield and Vincent are*

-Foxy is dismantled on the ground-

Bonnie: *shaking, scared in corner*

Chica: *squawking while trying to run away*

Vincent: *quickly dismantles Chica, then Bonnie. Looks at Freddy* You'll be gone soon enough.

TB & TC: *shut down*

Freddy: As will you, you monster.

Vincent: Only in your dreams. *dismantles slowly* Starting to see you can't move? It's past six. You shouldn't even be able to talk anymore. You should be helpless. Which you are. But the fact that you can talk shows YOU'RE the true monster.

Freddy: *garbled* The real monsters are men like you. Selfish evil men who care not for innocent lives.

Vincent: And yet, I would only be treated so badly if the world knew. You'd be destroyed instantly. That shows you how the world works.

Freddy: Our justice will come. It always does.

Vincent: As I said before, only in your dreams. *finishes*

Garfield: NOOOO *grabbing all the animatronic heads*

Vincent: I'll give you a choice, girl. Who dies first?

Garfield: *attempting to hold all four heads simultaneously, stutters*

Vincent: Well? Am I going to have to choose for you?

Garfield: … Okay, I'll die first

Vincent: Finally. Some fun. *gets ready to attack*

Omega: *jumps out from behind Vincent and shoves the mask on, then hits it hard, knocking the spring loose*

Vincent: *screaming* YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, BOY! *starts chasing with knife*

?: *grabs Vincent's arm* I do believe you have forgotten something very important. *pop goes the weasel starts playing*

Vincent: You shouldn't be active anymore! It's past 6 am!

Puppet: Surprise. *breaks arm*

Vincent: *screams*

Omega: *gets Garfield the heck out of there*

Garfield: *manages to keep Foxy head*

Omega: -once they're out- (softly) You need to put the head back. Maybe Puppet can do something.

Garfield: But fluffy…

Omega: It's okay… Wherever he is, he doesn't have to worry about anything anymore. *hugs*

Garfield: *sets head on concrete* should we call someone?

Omega: How? Neither of us have a working phone.

Garfield: Well, the day shift people should be here soon.

Omega: We should wait and tell them. I don't think anyone should go in and see that.

Garfield: *just sitting there depressed* Do you think they'll be happy now? Will this fix things?

Omega: Their murderer is gone. They're free. I think they're happy. And things should stay fine now.

Garfield: We're getting fired aren't we?

Omega: Most likely.

Garfield: I'm probably not going to be able to live a normal life now.

Omega: Same. We could live a not normal life together. If you wanted.

Garfield: Sure, that sounds nice.

Omega: *smiles* good. *hugs*

Garfield: *hugs backs*


End file.
